Known in-home monitoring systems monitor certain vital signs of residents or patients and transmit that information to a central computer at a remote location that can then be accessed by medical personnel and caregivers. At that site, trend information can be obtained and evaluated.
If a parameter is out of a normal range, then a medical monitor or caregiver can communicate that to the resident by electronic means, a virtual visit or an actual visit to the home. In order to keep costs low, it is advantageous to not have to make actual home visits unless necessary to correct the situation or provide medical attention.
In view of an aging population there is a continuing need to support those residents who are able to and want to continue to live in their present residences. It would thus be desirable and useful to make available to such residents health related trend information. Probably such trend information could be developed locally, at the residence, and presented to the resident with relatively short turnaround times.